


Not What It Seems

by Writerfanfic



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerfanfic/pseuds/Writerfanfic
Summary: Mia and the trio of women rob the grocery store. Their normal lives go down the drain when they met a leader of the gang. Mia has double life's, will her past life crash her down? will she keep running like she always has to start fresh or will she stay and fight from her past life and bad blood? Along the way, she fell in love with someone who she never expected to be.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Carlos Madrigal/Santanico Pandemonium | Kisa, Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s), Rio (GoodGirls)/Santanico Pandemonium | Kisa
Kudos: 4





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and I'm interested in your feedback, don't be silent readers. I worry if I hear no comment, it mean that nobody like my story. I apologize if my grammar is awful, ENJOY!!!
> 
> I don’t own the GoodGirls nbc, it rightfully own by Jenna Bans. I only own my character and her lines.

The sound of the obnoxious chewing, followed by the sound of a loud, snapping pop, is coming from the backseat, slowly driving Beth insane. "Oh my god! I asked you to stop doing that like five minutes ago." Beth turned her head away from the window and glared at her friend, feeling annoyed by that ridiculous sound she's been hearing since she picked her up.

"Damn girl. You know what, fine" Mia spits out the gum and tosses it to one of the trash cans standing outside of their window. "Happy now?" She glances at Beth then opens the vanity mirror to check herself out, trying to fix her hair. Pulling two strands of her brunette hair, she adjusts her face-framing bangs.

As she takes a minute to admire her shining, golden hoop earrings, they hear a screeching sound of a tire coming up behind Beth's van. Both of them look up, only to reveal the red, rusty car, that belonged to no other than Annie. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Ruby sitting in the passenger seat, while Beth was already preparing her big sister speech.

"I cannot believe you," Beth started, once Annie had parked her car. She threw her hands up in defense, trying to calm down Beth.

"Chill, sis. I'm like, two minutes late."

The four women gather around and go up to the back of Annie's trunk, popping it open to reveal four ski masks and four toy guns. Mia grabs the plastic guns from the gym bag, admiring the crafty work of Beth's painting job. She has to admit, they look pretty realistic—well, realistic enough to make sure the hostages will comply.

"Wait, Annie, I think you should use the concealer to cover the tattoo," Mia says.

"What, Nah, I'll be fine, my shirt will cover it." Annie reply.

"Let's get this over with," Ruby says, letting out a deep sigh, while Annie passes everyone their very own ski-mask. Both Beth and Annie wore a blue one, Mia went for the color black, as she wanted to make sure to match her outfit, and Ruby decided to go with a bandana instead.

**THREE WEEKS EARLIER**

The ripping of a wax strip echoes through the room, followed by a loud shriek of pain coming from Beth, who's currently finding herself on her arms and knees.

"I wonder how Mia's doing" she wonders out loud, "Oh god, she won't hurt Ashley, right?"

The lady waxing Beth has a look of concern on her face, silently praying for her co-worker Ashley. "She'll be fine, ma'am", she reassures Beth, before continuing her work.

"I can only hope-" before she could finish her sentence, a young brunette walks into the room. Beth turns her head to figure out what was going on, or what was important enough to interrupt her session.

"Mrs. Boland? I'm afraid your card has been declined"

Beth couldn't help but frown and come up with something that would explain the situation, but Mia walked in just in time, handling it.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," Mia tells her, sticking her hands inside the pockets of her white, comfortable robe. The woman gives her a quick nod, before walking out again.

"I'll pay you back," Beth says, shaking her head while looking over at Mia. "I'm sure Dean just forgot to pay a bill, he's been really busy and distracted, lately."

Mia raises an eyebrow at her explanation, already knowing there's a lot more to it than just Dean forgetting the bills. She's always thought of him as someone who's rather suspicious, and untrustworthy, but she wasn't going to insult Beth's husband to her face, so she drops it.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Mia mumbles, hoping Beth wouldn't catch the sarcastic tone in her voice, which she didn't.

Mia feels her phone vibrating, and she lets out an annoyed sigh. The name of her boss pops up on her screen, and she couldn't mentally curse herself for hurrying to answer it.

"Hello, sir" she rolls her eyes at the familiar sound of her boss yelling and ordering her around on the phone. "Yes, of course- Hello?"

"He just hung up on me!" Mia calls out, making Beth scoff loudly. "First he insults my cooking, and now this? What an asshole!" She says, and Mia nods at her in agreement while remembering that day all too well.

Last week Mia tried to get out of a work thing by telling Mark, her boss, she already had dinner plans to attend. She didn't know how or why, but apparently he thought it was a great idea to invite himself. If that wasn't bad enough already, he felt the need to tell Beth he wasn't a big fan of her cooking. Beth was ready to defend herself, but of course, Dean told her to calm down, which ultimately led to those two pricks becoming buddies, who even started hanging out.

"The truth is, he's just an idiot who thinks women can't be equal to men. One day I will prove that piece of trash wrong, trust me." Mia convinces Beth while taking off her robe, revealing her work outfit as an office assistant, underneath it.

She was wearing a cream button-down paired with a matching suede jacket. She brushed a dark curl off her shoulder, walking toward the mirror against the wall. A glance at her reflection, reapplying a dark red lipstick with a flourish.

She shifted her weight. " I got to go, _Adiós_ " Mia picks up her purse and leaves the room, leaving Beth to sigh heavily and she picks up her phone, calling the bank wondering why her credit card decline, she knows her husband, Dean probably forgot to pay it. Beth thought.

Mia enters her hybrid car small with a four-door which she got a good deal from her friend, Beth's husband, Dean.

She drove to the coffee shop which is near the diner where Ruby works at. She stands in line, waiting patiently for her turn. Then she placed the orders, she checks her phone to see what time it. Glad I'm on my lunch break, can't wait to see my baby soon. Mia thought happily. Mia grabs two medium cups and hurries to her car.

The girls would be expecting her at the diner soon. She quickly drives to the meeting spot and dashes in carrying her coffee.

The bell ding above the door as Mia enters... See Beth and Annie is already in their booth near the window. Mia smiles at them as she walks over to them, " _Hola."_ She pushes Annie's legs off the seat as she sits down.

"Ooo, Coffee!" Annie was about to grab one from the tray but Mia hit her hand as she scolds her "I promised my _jefe_ I would bring him some, so keep your hands off "

Annie glances at her," I don't know what you just said, but it sounds hot" Mia shake her head as she chuckles.

"Where's the translated book I got for you? You need to read it." Annie shakes her head and replies "I tried to but then I fell asleep." Mia chuckles again,

"And she was only halfway through my wax." Beth continued the conversion she had earlier to Annie before Mia walked in.

"But I offer to pay it, What happens?" Mia asks.

Beth shook her head, "I changed my mind, You need the money for your son, Mateo." Beth answers. Mia wants to help her friend Beth but knows she is right. " _Gracias_ ". Mia reply, showing her red lips turn into a smile.

"So, What happens?" Annie asks. Beth answered, "Well, now I'm uneven."

Ruby walks over to her friends, places the coffee pot on the table. "I don't even wanna know."

"Dean maxed out their credit card at some lingerie store," Annie explain to Ruby.

"Do you think he's sleeping around?" Beth glance at Mia.

Annie and Mia chuckle. Ruby shakes her head and replies in a sarcastic scoff, "Don't nobody want Dean."

"MmM, Sometimes I wonder why you married your first boyfriend? I heard that the first boyfriend isn't a good keeper." Mia said out loud.

"What, But, Annie married Greg!" Beth says as if she defends herself.

"Look how it turned out," Mia replied sarcastically. They chuckled. "Maybe it's your anniversary present," Annie says, trying to make her sister think the bright side but fail.

Mia tries to hold her snort from Beth but fails. "Yeah right, Dean isn't the type, I have a feeling like he is one of the old fashion types." Which led Annie to join in laughing with Mia. They take a breath as soon as the laugh dies.

Beth rolls her eyes and decides to ignore Mia's comments "He already gave me 100 coupons to Bed Bath & Beyond." She looked at her friends.

Ruby's upper lips curled in disgust. "Ew. Really?"

"Son of a bitch." Annie says bluntly, hissed.

"No, I really do love it there." Beth smiles.

"Really? He should've given you a coupon to Bath & Body Work instead." Mia takes a sip of her coffee, Ruby nods in agreement.

"No. That old guy is stealing your tip." Annie pointed her fingertip at the old guy. The trio follows her gaze, their eyes settle on an elderly man slowly but surely walking toward the empty table, and seems like he's struggling to walk properly. He looked around, smiling harmless when a couple passed by.

Mia placed her hand on Annie's hand. "Girl, pointing is rude." Mia shakes her head.

Ruby turns around and gives an 'Are you kidding me' look to Annie "He can't even walk."

Annie urged Ruby " Go get it." She gave 'go get it' hand gestures which cause Ruby to sigh then she gets up on her foot and slowly walks toward the table.

Her eyes widen when the elderly man was about to lean in. Ruby quickly swipes up her tip just before he even touches it. He sent Ruby a look as he made his exit, cane in his hand, dropping the act.

"Shady S.O.B," Ruby said shaking her head as she sat down, her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, "absolutely shady."

"Don't let the innocent look fool you," Mia says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

A smile appeared on Annie's lips, almost proudly. "At my old job, we just got robbed all the time, So I got the six sense now."

Beth looked at her sister, "Are you serious?" She hopes that Annie is kidding.

"I mean, it's no big ideal," Annie said as she gave a half shrug. " All the stores I work at eventually get hit."

Shaking her head, Beth met Annie's eyes showing concern in her eyes "You could get shot."

"Ugh. One can hope." Beth took a breath.

"These guys, they don't want to hurt anybody. They just want the money. So we let them have it. Nobody's trying to be a hero."

Hunching over and leaning in closer.

"Do they get caught?" Ruby asks. Beth slowly turned to look at her friend, brow's knitted together as she looks at Ruby questionably.

Annie let out a ridiculous scoff, "Yeah, the dumb ones do 'cause they park in the front by the security cameras." Mia mutters _idota,_ but is glad that Annie and no one got hurt.

"You gotta put your getaway car in the back by the loading dock," Annie shows hand gestures as if she planing out the blueprint. "And you never get dick around with the registers." She added. "The real money is back in the vault."

"You've really worked this out. " Beth nods is impressed by her little sister.

Annie's shoulder shrug "Just keeping my options open." Mia nods in an agreement.

"How much is in the vault? Ruby asks as if she gives a thought.

"Thirty grand, give or take." Annie answer. Ruby's pupils widen open, eyebrow up raises up. Mia let out an 'O' shape of her mouth. Letting out a whistle like she is impressed by how much.

"Damn, I could use that money." Ruby says as Mia nods "Perfecto count me in." Mia reply with a grin.

"Oh my god, me too" Annie joins in. Beth looks at them like they are crazy or serious.

"So, when do you want to do this?" Ruby glance at Annie and Mia. Annie replies "Well, I already bought three automatics and filed off the serial numbers so really, name a day".

Mia pauses her lips for a moment to think which day is better. Beth looks at the three women, not sure if they are serious or not Until Ruby's lips turn into a Cheshire Cat grin at Beth which causes the trio to laugh at Beth.

"You should see your face" Annie points out.

"It's whiter than usual," Ruby says, Mia chuckles.

The four women entered the Fines & Frugal with their masks covering their faces and a toy gun in their hands and stopped in the center of the hallway. "I'm gonna need you to all get on the ground," Annie says as the four women point the toy gun at the hostages. "Get your cell phones out of your pockets and keep your hands where I can see 'em," Annie says as the hostages follow the instructions.

"All right, good. Now, I need you to get your manager up here. Annie says, but no one is moving or listening.

Annie says it again but still no reply. Annie looks at Ruby as she shrugs her shoulder like she doesn't know what to do. Ruby yell in a nice tone "Hey, where's y'all's boss at?" Still no response from the hostages.

All of a sudden, Beth decides to act like a bad cop. " I better get a manager up here right now or I will start capping people! I'm not even joking, mother." Beth kicks the wooden boxes with her right leg. Causing people to be afraid of her as they gasp in fear. Causing Annie's and Ruby's eyes to widen as if they are in shock at Beth while Mia nods and is impressed by it.

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

Mia enters the entry foyer inside of the Boland's Residence with her son whose's six years old. He smiles happily when he saw his friends, Beth's four children in the living room, playing. He let go of his mother's hand and run toward them. as he pulls his little backpack off as he drops it on the floor, Joining his friends.

Meanwhile, Mia walks into the kitchen, seeing Beth cooking dinner and Annie sipping diet coke soda "Hola," Mia puts her purse on the chair and car keys inside the purse as she sits down next to Annie.

"How was work?" Beth asks, chopping the chicken fingers into stars.

Mia sighs heavily, "he's killing me, I swear sometimes I just want to punch him _en el hosico_."

Beth and Annie look confused at first, and then Annie says "ooo! Asshole" Finally, Beth understands what her friend, Mia's saying. Mia looks at Annie "it amazes me that you don't know Spanish words, just only cuss words."

Annie smiles "What can I say, I love curse words." Annie smiles, proud of herself which Mia chuckles.

"Oh, because your life is so great. I should want this life?" Annie asks, frowning

"Woah, what's going on?" Mia asks, wondering why the sisters are arguing.

"Lil miss perfect think's I'm running my life." Beth looks at Mia and back to Beth.

"I didn't say that," Beth said, cutting the chicken fingers.

Annie scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Look at Mia, She's a single mother with a gorgeous figure and a cute son. She's living the best motherhood life." Annie says, flattering her best friend.

Mia chuckles, "oh honey, No I'm not. My boss who thinks women can't be CEO, I'm still his assistant which I should've moved next level, but noo. Also, My son keeps asking about his father every single day." Mia says sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beth replies as she put her hand on top of Mia's hand to comfort her as Annie gave her a hug. Mia told her friends that the father isn't in the picture.

"And, I mean, not to pile on, look who you married. " Annie says.

"It's 20 years and four children. Marriage sometimes takes little work. Beth says, defend herself and Dean.

"Well, It depends on the sex life, and when you told me that you and Dean aren't wild like you used to, it means something went wrong," Mia says then Beth glare at her like she can't believe she says to her face.

"You could lose your daughter. Has that occurred to you?" Beth asks.

"Well seeing Greg is suing me for custody and I can't afford it, yes actually, the thought has crossed my mind." causing Beth to stop at what she doing. Mia hugs Annie for comfort.

"I didn't know," Beth says.

"Now you do," Annie replies as she pulls away from the hug.

Then Dean car dealership Boland Motor commercial appears on the tv. Beth glimpses at the tv as she sees Amber, the seller. She heard Annie said "Jezz, who'd this chick have to blow to get on TV?" as a joke. Beth takes another look at the blonde woman on her screen, while Mia's words linger around in her head. She has seen the lady talking to Dean before, and now that she's thinking about it, it is awfully coincidental she's gotten such an unexpected promotion.

"Mia, Can you drop the kids at Annie's neighbor, the babysitter? We'll be right back." Beth asks.

Mia reply" yeah, sure" then she gave her car key to them because she knew five children won't fit in her car so she will use Beth's van instead.

" _Hijos_!" Mia yells as she searches for the children then goes upstairs and finds them in one of Beth's children's bedrooms, playing and coloring, drawing on the papers. She took them in Beth's van and drove them to Annie's neighborhood so the babysitter can keep an eye on them.

An hour later, "I'm back," Mia says to sing an along with tone and is about to shut the front door until she hears a familiar voice "hey!" from outside and seeing it from one of her friends, Ruby. Mia let her inside. Then close the door.

"Guess who found those caramels Bugles at Kroger?" Ruby asks, trying to find Beth and Annie, but finds them in the living room instead. Normally, the four women would sit in another room to watch The Bachelorette but instead, they are in the living room and Beth is lying on the couch while Annie tries to comfort her sister.

Mia's and Ruby's brows knitted in confusion and then Beth immediately went up to them and hugged them. They hug her back but look at Annie over Beth's shoulders confused.

'Dean's having an affair' Annie mouths to us. Mia's pupils widened as she figures it out. But Ruby doesn't understand' what' Ruby mouths back.

Annie mouths it again but a bit more forcefully. Mia whisperer in Beth that she be right back. Beth nods and lets Mia go and hug Ruby's.

"Huh" Ruby questions again.

Annie sighs 'Dean is' Annie says then makes sexual gestures then Ruby finally gets it.

"Son of a bitch" She mutters. " Oh, what can we do?" Ruby asks. She rubs Beth's back.

"How about a screwdriver?" Annie suggested. Mia came in from the garage, carrying a sledgehammer over her shoulder.

Beth sees Mia over Ruby's shoulder and an idea pops in her mind, as she replies "a sledgehammer." Annie and Ruby glance at each other's confusion while Mia's lip turns into a smirk.

Shattering, Beth swings the sledgehammer and hits Dean's computer in his office. Beth hit his trophies and then the file cabinets as she yanks the files and throws them on the ground, the paper flying in the air. Continuing hitting the other file cabinets. While Annie and Ruby, Mia stand in the doorway of Dean's study office, watching Beth take her anger on the cheating husband's things and destroy them.

"Are you planning on stopping this?" Ruby asks, "Hell no," Mia says as she's recording what Beth is doing on her phone.

Ruby glance at her friend, Mia. "What are you doing?"

Mia grins, "Dean shouldn't mess with Beth, I might post it on YouTube."

"Don't do that, her kids might see it." Ruby scold her. Mia rolls her eyes dramatically, and replies, "fine but I'm still keeping the video."

"Send it to me," Annie says. Mia nods and sends the video to Annie's phone. Ruby scoffs.

Mia says goodbye to the girls because she has to pick up her son and then head home. Mia picks up her son and drove to her apartment she shares with Mateo. She fed him dinner and gave him a bath before bedtime.

Mia tucks her son, Mateo in his bed at home. "Good night _Mi Amor_ " Mia pecks his little forehead, _"Noches Mami"_ He rubs his little eyes with his thumb. She sighs heavily, feeling angry at Dean and feeling bad toward her friend Beth. She doesn't deserve this at all. Mia thought.

Meanwhile, Beth sat in the dining room, waiting for her cheating husband to get home. Drinking her vodka out from the bottle. She remembers the conversation she has with Mia and wondering if she'd make a mistake to decline Mia's offer.

_"Are you SURE I can't punch him in the face?" Mia asks._

_"Yes," Beth responded._

_"What if I break his nose a little?" Mia suggests. Beth gives her 'no' expression look._

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translate (Correct me If I'm wrong)  
> jefe- My Boss  
> En el hosico - On the snout  
> Mi Amor - My love  
> noches mamá- Night Mama


End file.
